


Untitled Su/SW Fusion

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: Star Wars Steven Universe Fusion [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so  Halpdevon  drew some<br/>lovely Steven universe/Star Wars pics  and i was inspired to write a thing. <a href="http://halpdevon.tumblr.com/tagged/star-wars-su">here is Halpdevon's Steven Universe/Star Wars tag</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there is definitely more coming, the ideas won't stop coming, so look out for more!

Every gem that comes out of the earth has a purpose. Obi-Wan was formed on a small planet named Stewjon. He was made where mountains on two separate plates were crashing together. He emerged from his hole, filled with awe and curiosity of the world around him. There was a house near this place, a small home on the outskirts of the nearby city. An old widow who lived there discovered him and took him in. It was this woman who gifted Obi-Wan with a name of his own, something to use instead of pearl.. “Little one, you are so curious, just like the little b’wan who wander my farm.” She said as she took him into her house. He stayed with her for a week, following the woman around as she tended the farm, until a representative of the Jedi council came to collect him.The man was intimidating, he was broad and tall. “Will he be taken care of?” The woman asked worriedly, for she had become attached to Obi-Wan in the short time he had resided with her.

 

When the Jedi spoke, his voice was calm and quiet. “All gems are well cared for at the temple. Coruscant provides all that we need, it is a suitable home. He will be trained to use his abilities in service of the republic and the force.” Obi-Wan heard the man say, and he was scared to leave here and the safety of the farm. But his curiosity outweighed his fear, and he stepped out to meet the man.

 

Obi-Wan noticed the shining orange gem that was in the man’s arm. It was similar to the one he had on his forehead. “Are you like me? Were you born of the mountains and stones?” Obi-wan asked.

 

“Yes little one, all gems come from the earth, and so we serve and protect the planets that formed us.” he said. The man knelt down and extended his hand to Obi-Wan. “Will you come with me and join us in this endeavor?”

  
Obi-Wan looked at the woman who had taken him in, thought of the land he had helped her work. He would miss it here, but somewhere inside himself, he knew that he was to go with the man, so he nodded and took his hand. He followed the Jedi to his ship and watched wide eyed as he left Stewjon behind and flew among the stars to unknown adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

When Obi-Wan got to the temple, Master Windu took him to the Dragon Kindergarten and left him amongst the myriad of other young Gems in the temple. He had been awestruck while walking though the temple, he had never seen so many people, let alone gems, and the architecture was imposing. But where the Temple had been quiet, the Kindergarten was awash with loud voices and startling sounds. It was nothing like the little farm on Stewjon. Obi-Wan walked over to a quiet corner of the room and sat down, trying to block out all the sound. Just when he thought he could not take it anymore, a young Lapis walked up to him and stole his attention away from the noise. 

“Why are you over here all by yourself?” She asked him.

 

“It is very loud here, was I was made it was quiet.” Obi-Wan answered.

 

“Oh, I can see how this would be strange to you. I was made in the ocean and the water is always full of living things making noises. I think it is almost quiet here.” She replied softly.

 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened, “You were made underwater?”

 

“Oh yes”, she laughed. “Most Lapis’ are.” SHe smiled at him and offered her hand and Obi-Wan could see the blue gem shining in her right palm. As he took her hand she said “My name is Bant, What are you called?”

 

Obi-Wan smiled at her in return and answered “Obi-Wan.”

 

\------

 

Having Bant as a friend made adjusting to things in the temple easier. He had someone to study and play with, and she helped him get used to the noise. She taught him to swim in the room of a thousand fountains, and he helped her tend to the plants in their classes. Although they were very different, he found they had much in common. He confided in her, telling her about the strangely vivid dreams he would have, that would sometimes come true in the days following them.  They both found it odd, but didn’t think on it, until one night when Obi-Wan woke screaming. The Dragon Kindergarten master came quickly to comfort him, but he was inconsolable. He had dreamed of a dark force that swept through their ranks and corrupted his fellow gems. Turned them into something dark and twisted, and he was left alone.

 

Master Kilian finally got Obi-Wan to speak about his dream and told him “We all have bad dreams sometimes, the terror will pass. There is nothing to fear.”

 

“No!” Obi-Wan cried. “My dreams come true!” he sobbed. Master Killian looked worried and asked him more questions about his dreams, and the more Obi-Wan spoke the more concerned he looked. Eventually, the young boy cried himself back to sleep and the Kindergarden Master left to update the council on his findings.

 

\--------

 

After that night, Obi-Wan would hear people whispering about ‘That pearl’ and ‘future vision’, but no one came to him and told him what was happening.

 

Master Yoda came into the Kindergarten the next day to teach their meditation class. Obi-Wan tried to focus on what the Master was saying, but thoughts of the whispers he had been hearing kept disrupting him. 

After the class was over and and the other children left to play, Yoda lifted himself from the ground and made his way over to Obi-Wan, his gimer stick thumping along with him. “Trouble focusing you had today Obi-Wan.” 

 

“I’m sorry Master, I will do better next time.” Obi-Wan murmured, blushing from embarrassment. 

 

Master Yoda’s yellow eyes seemed to bore into the young Gem as Obi-Wan met his gaze. “Mmmmmm.” Yoda hummed “Thoughts of your dreams you are having.”

 

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in shock. He knew that Yoda was a Diamond, but he had no idea how he had so easily grasped what was troubling him. “It is not so much the dreams themselves as much as other people’s reaction to them.”

 

“Yes. A long time it has been since there has been a pearl who was gifted with future vision.”

 

“You mean, there have been others?” Obi-Wan asked hopefully, looking at Yoda straight on.

 

“Oh Yes. Uncommon, it is, but not unheard of. Worry about this you should not.” Yoda said, his eyes twinkling. “Go with the other younglings, you should.’

  
Obi-Wan nodded and obeyed his words.


	3. Something Entirely New

If there was one thing that Obi-Wan excelled at it was the Martial arts. When he was in the Salle with a weapon in his hands everything just clicked. It felt like his sword was an extension of his own body. He felt connected to it and to everything else, the force flowing through him and leading him in a dance that felt like second nature to him. Someone calling his name broke his focus and he stopped his kata to look at who had called him. The Pearl  grimaced when he saw that it was Bruck. The red Agate had been making life hard for Obi-Wan whenever he could. He widened the rift between Obi-Wan and his other age mates in the kindergarten by speaking of how unnatural it was for a pearl to have future vision. 

 

“Look, Oafy-Wan actually thinks he can fight!” Bruck elbows Aalto and gestures in Obi-Wan’s direction. “Doesn’t he know Pearl’s belong in the corps?” He Sneers.

 

Obi-Wan grips his sword tighter and tries to ignore the taunts and continue working on the Serano Kata. If he could just keep ignore them for a bit longer, Master Dralig would be there and they would back off.

 

“Yeah” Aalto agrees. “You’ll never make the cut. Do actually think any Knight in the order is going to take  _ you _ on as a padawan?”

The comment hit it’s intended mark and Obi-Wan stopped and turned around. “Master Seva was a Pearl and was invaluable to the development of the jedi order.” He replied as calmly as he could, keeping his face impassive.

 

Bruck and Aalto shared a Look. “Master Seva was a councillor. All he did was research and writing. “Aalto dismissed Obi-Wan’s suggestion with a smirk.

 

“Which is part of what we do as Jedi. All Jedi should better themselves through the seeking of knowledge. I can see why you two would dismiss it. The pursuit of knowledge is something you perpetually struggle with.”Obi-Wan attacked back and smileed mischievously when he saw both boys flush with anger. Bruck took a challenging step forward, his fist came up in a battle position, but before he could retaliate, Master Dralig swept into the room, his cloak billowing dramatically behind him. Bruck shot Obi-Wan a poisonous look and walked to the other side of the Salle, Aalto following him. The other students file in soon after and Cin Dralig sets them to sparring. When Cin is assigning sparring partners, Bruck tries to subtly position himself so he would be chosen to face Obi-Wan, but the Older Apatite chooses a blond girl named Siri-Tachi who was new to the class. Rumor was that she was a year younger and was promoted to the class based on ability. She had pale skin and the dark, square hematite gem he spotted when she turned her back to him made a striking contrast. She moved with grace and confidence to take her place in front of him and slid into an ataru starting position.

 

Obi-Wan was so focused on examining her he almost didn’t hear Master Dralig call for the spar to start. He stood his ground and waited for her to make the first move. She rushed forward with a speed that rivaled his own and her training saber clashed against his with an unexpected amount of force. He grinned as he held her off. This was going to be fun. The fight progressed and they were evenly matched. They flew through the air thrusting and parrying and it became almost like a dance. His heart soared as they moved in sync, one retreating when the other advanced. A laugh escaped his throat unbidden at the unbridled joy he was experiencing. He met Siri-Tachi’s blade and then with a flash of life everything changed.  One moment they were siri-Tachi, and obi-Wan, and the next they Siri-Tachi and Obi-Wan come together to create something new. 

 

“What” they said as they looked down at themself. Their tunic no longer fit correctly. This was taller than Obi-Wan had ever been, and much taller than Siri-Tachi had been. One hand reached to feel the gem that usually rested upon Obi-Wan’s forehead and the other to touch the one that usually rested between Siri-Tachi’s shoulder blades. They were both there and it was in this moment they both realized that they had become one, they had fused. They were so shocked that it destabilized the fusion and they broke apart and fell to the floor. They stared at each other in shock until the silence that had permeated the room when they fused broke as a wave of murmuring washed over them. 

 

The noise got louder and louder until suddenly Master Dralig spoke. “You have all done well today, So I am releasing you early. Please return your training sabers and head out.” The other gems stood frozen looking back and forth between Siri-Tachi and Obi-Wan and The Apatite gem until Dralig clapped his hands together to urge them to follow his directive. The young gems slowly filed towards the changing rooms to clean up. Obi-Wan rose up to follow before Master Dralig stepped in front of him and motioned for him to stop. Obi-Wan, Siri-Tachi, I would like to talk to both of you. Obi-Wan nodded and followed the Older Gem to the corner of the room as anxiety started to rise making him fidget in an undignified manner. He stole glances at Siri-Tachi surreptitiously, wondering what was going on in her mind. It was so strange to think that just a few minutes ago he knew all of her thoughts. It was certainly different, but being a part of something bigger, sharing himself with someone in that manner had felt natural. Was Master Dralig going to discipline them for it? Had been taught about the basics of fusion, but it wasn't something that came up practically in the curriculum that he knew of. He looked back at Siri-Tachi again and she caught his eye, but her expression was blank, and he couldn't read her. Obi-Wan almost rn into Master Dralig’s back when he stopped and cursed himself for his inattention

 

Master Dralig looked from the Hematite to the Pearl and when he was sure he had their attention he spoke. “I assume you have both learned the basics of fusion and know what just happened.” Siri-Tachi and Obi-Wan nodded an affirmation. “It is highly unusual for two gems of different types to be able to fuse so easily on a first meeting. There is a strong connection between the two of you.” Obi-Wan looked at Siri-Tachi, trying to see more of her, trying to figure out what about her meshed so well with him. The combat master saw him looking and frowned. “Fusing is not forbidden as you know, but it is not something that is taught until you are older because fusion can promote attachment. So I must ask you not to do it again.” He looked from the young pearl to the even younger hematite trying to judge if the weight of his concern was impressed upon them. After a long moment he nodded, decided his message had been heard and dismissed them. Obi-Wan and Siri-Tachi left the room quickly not daring to look at each other, both of their minds heavy with thought on what had happened.

 

\------------

 

Obi-Wan could not sleep that night, his mind had been replaying those few moment he had been fused with Siri-Tachi. In that moment he had been something different, and it left him with so many questions. He had been himself, yes, but also something entirely new. he felt frustration that he had not had time to learn about this new entity that had been him, yet not. He had felt stronger as that being, the amalgam of himself and the younger hematite, and he wanted to know what they could do together. His brow creased as he frowned. He should not be having these thoughts, Master Dralig had told them not to do it again, and it would be wrong to disobey. These musings were pointless. He turned onto his side, pulling the blanket up higher, and determinedly shut his eyes. He wouldn't dwell on this any longer. Even though he laid still, and closed his eyes, it was a long time until he succumbed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

If there was one thing that Obi-Wan excelled at it was the Martial arts. When he was in the Salle with a weapon in his hands everything just clicked. It felt like his sword was an extension of his own body. He felt connected to it and to everything else, the force flowing through him and leading him in a dance that felt like second nature to him. Someone calling his name broke his focus and he stopped his kata to look at who had called him. The Pearl grimaced when he saw that it was Bruck. The red Agate had been making life hard for Obi-Wan whenever he could. He widened the rift between Obi-Wan and his other age mates in the kindergarten by speaking of how unnatural it was for a pearl to have future vision. 

“Look, Oafy-Wan actually thinks he can fight!” Bruck elbows Aalto and gestures in Obi-Wan’s direction. “Doesn’t he know Pearl’s belong in the corps?” He Sneers.

Obi-Wan grips his sword tighter and tries to ignore the taunts and continue working on the Serano Kata. If he could just keep ignoring them for a bit longer, Master Dralig would be there and they would back off.

“Yeah” Aalto agrees. “You’ll never make the cut. Do actually think any Knight in the order is going to take  _ you _ on as a padawan?”

The comment hit it’s intended mark and Obi-Wan stopped and turned around. “Master Seva was a Pearl and was invaluable to the development of the Jedi order.” He replied as calmly as he could, keeping his face impassive.

Bruck and Aalto shared a Look. “Master Seva was a councilor. All he did was research and writing. “Aalto dismissed Obi-Wan’s suggestion with a smirk.

“Which is part of what we do as Jedi. All Jedi should better themselves through the seeking of knowledge. I can see why you two would dismiss it. The pursuit of knowledge is something you perpetually struggle with.”Obi-Wan attacked back and smiled mischievously when he saw both boys flush with anger. Bruck took a challenging step forward, his fist came up in a battle position, but before he could retaliate, Master Dralig swept into the room, his cloak billowing dramatically behind him. Bruck shot Obi-Wan a poisonous look and walked to the other side of the Salle, Aalto following him. The other students file in soon after and Cin Dralig sets them to sparring. When Cin is assigning sparring partners, Bruck tries to subtly position himself so he would be chosen to face Obi-Wan, but the Older Apatite chooses a blond girl named Siri-Tachi who was new to the class. Rumor was that she was a year younger and was promoted to the class based on ability. She had pale skin and the dark, square hematite gem he spotted when she turned her back to him made a striking contrast. She moved with grace and confidence to take her place in front of him and slid into an ataru starting position.

Obi-Wan was so focused on examining her he almost didn’t hear Master Dralig call for the spar to start. He stood his ground and waited for her to make the first move. She rushed forward with a speed that rivaled his own and her training saber clashed against his with an unexpected amount of force. He grinned as he held her off. This was going to be fun. The fight progressed and they were evenly matched. They flew through the air thrusting and parrying and it became almost like a dance. His heart soared as they moved in sync, one retreating when the other advanced. A laugh escaped his throat unbidden at the unbridled joy he was experiencing. He met Siri-Tachi’s blade and then with a flash of life everything changed.  One moment they were Siri-Tachi, and obi-Wan, and the next Siri-Tachi and Obi-Wan come together to create something new. 

“What” they said as they looked down at themself. Their tunic no longer fit correctly. This was taller than Obi-Wan had ever been, and much taller than Siri-Tachi had been. One hand reached to feel the gem that usually rested upon Obi-Wan’s forehead and the other to touch the one that usually rested between Siri-Tachi’s shoulder blades. The cool smooth touch of stone told them that they were both there, and it was in this moment they both realized that they had become one, they had fused. They were so shocked that it destabilized the fusion and they broke apart and fell to the floor. They stared at each other in shock until the silence that had permeated the room when they fused broke as a wave of murmuring washed over them. 

The noise got louder and louder until suddenly Master Dralig spoke. “You have all done well today, So I am releasing you early. Please return your training sabers and head out.” The other gems stood frozen looking back and forth between Siri-Tachi and Obi-Wan and The combat Master until Dralig clapped his hands together to urge them to follow his directive. The young gems slowly filed towards the changing rooms to clean up. Obi-Wan rose up to follow before Master Dralig stepped in front of him and motioned for him to stop. “Obi-Wan, Siri-Tachi, I would like to talk to both of you.” Obi-Wan nodded and followed the Older Gem to the corner of the room as anxiety started to rise making him fidget in an undignified manner. He stole glances at Siri-Tachi surreptitiously, wondering what was going on in her mind. It was so strange to think that just a few minutes ago he knew all of her thoughts. It was certainly different, but being a part of something bigger, sharing himself with someone in that manner had felt natural. Was Master Dralig going to discipline them for it? He had been taught about the basics of fusion, but it wasn't something that came up practically in the curriculum that he knew of. He looked back at Siri-Tachi again and she caught his eye, but her expression was blank, and he couldn't read her. Obi-Wan almost ran into Master Dralig’s back when he stopped and cursed himself for his inattention

Master Dralig looked from the Hematite to the Pearl and when he was sure he had their attention he spoke. “I assume you have both learned the basics of fusion and know what just happened.” Siri-Tachi and Obi-Wan nodded an affirmation. “It is highly unusual for two gems of different types to be able to fuse so easily on a first meeting. There is a strong connection between the two of you.” Obi-Wan looked at Siri-Tachi, trying to see more of her, trying to figure out what about her meshed so well with him. The combat master saw him looking and frowned. “Fusing is not forbidden as you know, but it is not something that is taught until you are older because it can promote attachment. So I must ask you not to do it again.” He looked from the young Pearl to the even younger Hematite trying to judge if the weight of his concern was impressed upon them. After a long moment, he nodded, decided his message had been heard and dismissed them. Obi-Wan and Siri-Tachi left the room quickly not daring to look at each other, both of their minds heavy with thoughts on what had happened.

 

* * *

Obi-Wan could not sleep that night, his mind had been replaying those few moment he had been fused with Siri-Tachi. In that moment he had been something different, and it left him with so many questions. He had been himself, yes, but also something entirely new. he felt frustrated that he had not had time to learn about this new entity that had been him, yet not. He had felt stronger as that being, the amalgam of himself and the younger Hematite, and he wanted to know what they could do together. His brow creased as he frowned. He should not be having these thoughts, Master Dralig had told them not to do it again, and it would be wrong to disobey. These musings were pointless. He turned onto his side, pulling the blanket up higher, and determinedly shut his eyes. He wouldn't dwell on this any longer. Even though he laid still, and closed his eyes, it was a long time until he succumbed to sleep.


End file.
